Let's Get Lost
by crumpledquillx
Summary: AU. Pam finds a human Jessica in Fangtasia one night, which causes a whole new breed of emotion. Will Pam be able to handle it? Femslash. Femmeslash. Pam/Jessica. Pam/Nan.


**Part 1**

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Pam asked quietly, her head almost too close to the young redhead's cheek, "I'm sure I didn't let you in here."

Jessica almost jumped out of her skin, she knew this was a bad idea – vampires always were!

"I just thought I—" she cut herself off as said vampire took a seat opposite her, and leaned rather provocatively across the table.

"You don't look like a vampire _lover_. In fact, it doesn't look as though you've loved before."

Jessica took the hint; her pale cheeks turned a deep crimson. She looked down into the glass of her lemonade and gulped.

"Tell me your name," Pam continued.

"J-Jessica."

"Jessica," she confirmed with a small satisfied smile, "Well you didn't answer my question did you? Why are you here?"

Pam sat back in her seat, her arm leaning over the back. She glared toward a male vampire that was eying up the young human – he recoiled automatically.

"Well?" she pressed in her usual way, clearly intimidating the girl further.

"I guess," Jessica finally spoke up, glancing up at the blonde, unable to look anywhere else but into her piercing blue eyes, "I guess I was curious."

Pam's eyebrow twitched – humans. She sighed.

"How old are you Jessica?"

"Eighteen."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No ma'am, I-I swear it!"

Pam smiled, this time more genuine, more genuine than she'd ever been in decades. It made her shiver.

"I'll drive you home," she spoke quietly, leaning over the table once more.

"No!" Jessica panicked, "Please don't."

Pam could see the desperation in her eyes; she'd forgotten how it was to be young and innocent. She doubted she'd ever been any of those things.

"This was a stupid thing for you to do girl!" she hissed under her breath.

"I know ma'am, but see – I-I have now, and my daddy won't be too pleased. He'll use his belt and—"

It took a lot for Pam to cringe, but she just did,

"Alright – Ginger, take her out back to my room."

Pam stood up, eying the shaking girl.

"She'll look after you until we close. I can't babysit humans all night; I have a job to do."

Jessica sat shaking on the bed. Ginger hadn't been of much comfort, the woman had been glamoured within an inch of her life, even she could tell that and she hadn't even met a vampire before tonight!

"You know for a vampire Pam is a really nice lady," Ginger tried her best to reassure her, wrapping a thin arm around her as she sat beside her on the bed, "She doesn't usually do things like this, means she must like you."

Jessica caught her eye, despair in her gaze. She let out an involuntary noise, which caused the waitress to hold her tighter.

"Honestly – if she wanted to, she would've hurt you by now. But she ain't like that, honest."

Jessica didn't know whether Ginger was saying that from experience, or whether it was because she'd been told to say it. Either way she had no time to find out.

"Thank you Ginger, I'll take it from here," Pam spoke as she entered the room, shutting the door behind the waitress as she left. She sighed, setting a warmed bottle of tru blood down on the bedside table.

"If you're scared Jessica then why on earth did you come to Fangtasia? Of all places."

There was no reply, to which Pam just groaned. She picked up the tru blood and began to drink it, trying not to cringe in front of the human – it just wasn't the same as the real thing. When the bottle was half empty she caught her eye, Jessica quickly looking away.

"You're just too curious aren't you?"

"I guess so," Jessica spoke quietly, her hands fidgeting with her dress.

"Curiosity killed the cat – so they say. Are you a kitten Jessica?"

"Maybe – ma'am," she replied, eyes looking up to see Pam smile, her teeth showing but no fangs.

"Call me Pam; ma'am is so – drawl, don't you think?"

Jessica just nodded, watching the vampire stand up and begin to strip in front of her. Pam pulled out a negligee from the dresser and slipped it over her head. Jessica tried with every fiber of her being to look away, but some part of her just wouldn't let her – she wasn't glamoured was she?

"You know my parents raised me Christian. I go to church every Sunday. I'm only allowed to listen to Christian music."

"And you came here why?"

"Today was my eighteenth birthday – I ran away."

Pam watched the girl lower her head, and gently stroked the red locks out of her face.

"Happy birthday sweetheart – next year, try something less radical," she joked, pulling the covers back and getting underneath.

"Good morning kitten, see you in the evening."

Jessica glanced over confused, but her vision blurred as Pam shut the light off. She crawled onto the other side of the bed, her back to the vampire. When she woke in the evening, it was with Pam's cool arm curled protectively around her waist.

**Part 2**

"Are you sure you want to do this – I can always glamour them you know?"

Pam turned cautiously to Jessica, the redhead sat frozen in the passenger seat of her car. Whose eyes kept moving from the house across the road, to vampire beside her.

"I-I have to," she admitted quietly, "If I leave it any longer it'll only make things worse."

Deflated Jessica unbuckled her seatbelt, her fingers moving to the door. Pam stopped her in her tracks; a cool hand placed over Jessica's, which caused the girl to jump.

"You're sure?" she pressed, her eyes conveying enough concern – more than her liking, "If he hurts you—"

"I'll be fine."

Pam swallowed her words. The human was obviously lying, but she was a vampire, what should she care? Jessica was a human, just a human – a blood bag, right?

"Promise me," she almost choked, letting go of the girl's hand. Damn, she was so wrong. Jessica made her feel alive, too alive. It scared her, it terrified her.

She felt her chest tighten as she watched her head across the street and over the front lawn. Truthfully her acute hearing had heard the shouting when she pulled up. But as soon as Jessica opened the door there was no ignoring it. It made her hiss. A part of her wanted to go in there and rip out their throats – she suppressed it. She'd done her good deed for this century – who said God didn't like fangs?

"I see you acquired a new pet," Eric smirked from across the counter. Pam had driven back from Jessica's and had begun to clean the bar – a task she would normally loathe. Fangtasia wasn't even open for at least another hour and ginger hadn't even turned up yet, "She's different from any of the others I've seen you with – untouched."

"And your point?" she spoke as blasé as possible, though deep down it was fruitless; she could never hide from her maker.

"My point," he laughed, frog hopping over the counter and taking the mop from Pam's grip, "My point is housekeeping and early evenings don't suit you."

"And what does – black leather and hard rock?"

"Hmm – yes actually," Eric moaned causing Pam to roll her eyes.

"Centuries ago Eric."

He laughed as he let the mop fall to the floor, his hands gripping her arms, forcing his child to look up into his eyes.

"You're worried?" he questioned, confused and intrigued, "About a human?"

"Oh please! The girl would've been eaten alive, it's taken care of. My hands are clean."

"But I thought you liked playing dirty – isn't eating girls alive fun for you?"

She rolled her eyes again,

"Eric you are my maker – you know the truth of this. Nothing has changed."

There was a silence, in which Pam could feel him searching her soul – if she had one. He knew her weakness, it made her wince.

"Take the night off – go see Yvetta, seems like you need a good meal."

Pam didn't see Yvetta, in fact she saw Yvonne – or at least she was sure that was her name. The woman had just happened to be a V addict, and Pam had just happened to glamour her into forgetting that tiny detail.

As soon as her teeth managed to pull off Yvonne's panties, her fangs drawn ready to bite, an annoying buzzing sounded in her ear. She groaned – this wasn't the type of buzzing she was used to, though at first she swore it was because she hadn't drank from a human in nearly two days.

"Stay right there for me sweetheart," she spoke, patting her thigh as she reached for her bag. Her phone kept ringing as she tried to pry it out, her bag was wedged under the seat. Having sex in the back of a car was not as fun as it used to be.

Without looking at the caller ID she answered,

"I hope you have a good excuse for ringing me."

"Pam?" Jessica's scared voice sounded in her ear.

"Yes – it's me kitten."

"Gosh – I need your help. I ain't ever seen him so mad. H-He locked me in the cellar and I'm sure he's listening—"

The phone cut off. Pam knew there wasn't a problem with the line either.

"Sorry Yvonne, hit the road," Pam spoke as she clambered into the driver's seat.

"It's Evelyn."

"Yvonne...Evelyn...same difference."

Revving up the engine Pam turned to her, fangs bared. It was enough to make the girl climb out, forgetting her panties. Pam floored it, anger, hunger and fear driving her to Jessica's.

"Jordan – please you're scaring me!"

She could hear the cries from outside. Jessica's terrified mother trying to defend her daughter.

"She's defiled our lord – us! She has to be punished!"

It was too much for her to take. Fuelled on by thirst and rage Pam stormed across the lawn at vampire speed, fists banging at the door.

Silence.

She moved to the window, coming face to face with Jessica's father – a terrified and aging man, with no sanity left in him.

"She's brought a plague down upon us!" he roared, practically running from the window toward what Pam assumed to be the cellar door.

"Jordan don't!" Jessica's mother pleaded, pulling at his arms only to be thrown back to the floor.

Pam didn't waste her energy on speaking. She wasn't sure she could speak right now. There was something driving her that was pure instinct, primal lust. She could smell his blood. She could almost taste it, and boy how she wanted it.

She took off at a run, trying to find the outdoor entrance to the cellar, or a window, or something – anything. One blonde blur later, and she was crouched on the ground, her fist smashing a through a pane of glass, Jessica almost running toward her.

It was too late.

"You little—"

Her kitten screamed, as her father grabbed her waist.

"Invite me in!" she roared, Jessica glancing toward her with confused and terrified eyes.

"Jessica – please, invite me inside!"

Just before her father was about to push his hand over her mouth she managed three words,

"Please come in."

That was all it took.

Eric had been the one to pull her away. She didn't remember, didn't know what had happened. Didn't recall if Jessica was safe or not. Her bloodlust had taken over. She'd killed her father; needless to say she bathed in his blood.

Pam had rarely killed a meal, when she did it was because of the bloodlust. Most kills had been when she was newborn. Right now, she couldn't recall a time – even then – that she'd lost control quite like this. And never, never, had she been frightened because of it – her maker knew.

"Eric," his name sounded so small on her tongue. And his arms felt so powerless around her waist.

"Everything will be alright," he spoke in their own secret tongue, "My child, I will keep you safe."

"Jessica?"

"Is with Ginger – I glamoured her sister and mother."

"I've made a mistake – such a stupid mistake."

"No, it wasn't a mistake. I will fix it," his words were a promise that Pam knew well, "And once we've cleaned this up we'll glamour Jessica, and everything will be fine."

Somehow, she didn't like the sound of that.

**Part 3**

Pam was silent as she got in the car, which was unusual enough, but to Eric it was completely bizarre.

"You're fixated," he commented as he started up the engine. He'd already ensured that Jessica's dad was 'securely' seated in the back.

There was no response. Pam stared blankly out of the window, her head turned away from her maker.

"Pamela."

Silence – thin but deadly so.

"Are you listening to me?" he finally snapped, roughly turning her to face him, "Well? Are you?"

"I thought it would be obvious," she reluctantly replied, deadpan.

Eric pushed her back causing her to bounce in the seat.

"Child – she is a human, our kind do not go around exposing our ways for blood bags!"

She let out a breath, half a smirk forming on her lips,

"I may be your child but you set me free. Doesn't that mean I get to choose?"

"Where is the Pam I turned?"

Silence returned, and Pam once again gazed away from her maker.

"Can you get her to stop whimpering – now," it was Longshadow that snapped from across the bar, muttering something about simpering girls.

Ginger had sat Jessica down with a glass of water. She tried to ignore her crying as she mopped blood stains off the bar floor. Still, even though she 'liked' being around vampires, Longshadow scared her. Honestly, the amount of times she'd caught him with his hands in the till and never said a thing, she was lucky to be alive herself. She swore if Eric found out he'd eat her – literally.

"Hey it's alright," Ginger smiled, leaving her mop and bucket in the middle of the floor. She took a seat beside Jessica, a thin arm wrapped around her – a replay of a day ago, "Don't cry."

She couldn't help it. She knew her dad wasn't the best to her, she knew he'd have killed her but he was still her dad after all. Wasn't it right that she cried? That was what you did, especially if you were a firm believer in God – she wasn't so sure she was even that now.

"I-I'm ok," she lied, wiping quickly underneath her eyes. She just wanted Ginger to get away from her, but she was too shy and scared to tell her.

"Oh darlin' you're shook up is all," Ginger cooed, rubbing her arm causing more friction burn than comfort. Jessica winced.

All she could replay in her mind was Pam and her daddy and blood – so much blood. She wasn't able to stop her, not even her screaming. It was terrifying. Even more because she trusted Pam with her life – still did – but that was what was inside of her. It was inside of all vampires – a monster just waiting to show its teeth.

She'd been a fool to think otherwise.

She sniffed, glancing across to where the scary looking guy was. He glared. His hands were still in the till. Jessica got the message and shut her mouth, her body stilling. After tonight she wouldn't need glamouring to do what any vampire wanted.

Ginger had picked up on her silence,

"See? It'll all work out."

"Yeah," she managed – barely.

Fangtasia's doors burst open, Pam trying to catch her breath as she limped inside. Jessica looked up at the blonde, her usual groomed exterior battered beyond belief. All fear evaporated. She looked so helpless somehow – even to her, a human.

"Jessica," she breathed. Ginger skittered away from the girl and back to her mop. Longshadow watched the scene unfold quietly; Pam knew in advance he'd tell Eric of what was to unfold, "We need to go."

"Go?"

Jessica stood up, nervously taking a step toward the vampire. Pam rolled her eyes, gaining some – if only very little – composure over herself. She needed to be cool, cold, ice.

"Yes – now. I don't have all night. And that isn't just figuratively speaking."

"Where's Eric?"

"Burying your daddy," she droned, "Time is ticking."

Jessica shook her head, flinching as Pam reached a hand out to her. She took a step backward on instinct. Something wasn't right. Pam couldn't hide the hurt that flashed behind her eyes, but she held her poker face.

Clearly the girl wasn't moving without some sort of an idea about what was happening,

"We need to leave or he'll glamour you, and you'll forget everything."

The girl let out a breath,

"But isn't that how you guys work? Glamour folks so they don't remember the bad things? I'm right?"

"Sometimes I suppose we do."

"Then – isn't it alright that I won't remember?"

"Do you think it is?"

"Yes."

Pam bit hard on the inside of her cheek, her game face slipping. God damn this was so hard! Why did this human girl make her feel so human herself?

"Even if you forget me too?"

Pam had barely enough time to get car keys and directions to her house from Ginger. Longshadow had been out of the door before her, laughing as he went to tell her maker just what happened. Knowing him it would be a very detailed and precise account of events.

Eric would find out anyway, they didn't have much time. He'd find them. Pam wasn't so wet behind the ears, she knew this. She wasn't scared of that fact; she was scared that he would make an example of Jessica. This girl – this girl was how she used to be to him. She was everything to her.

She'd stopped outside of Ginger's house, in Ginger's car. It wasn't long until dawn.

"Kitten," Pam spoke as softly as possible, her cool palm touching Jessica's cheek. The girl looked at her, frightened and unsure, "I need you to do something for me, alright?"

"W-What is it?"

"I need you to be quick. Get supplies, money, food, clothes and come back. Sun's about to come up and I don't want to burn looking like this," she smirked, rolling her eyes.

Somehow, past all of the fear and turn of events Jessica smiled.

"I'll be right back."

She ran as quickly as her human legs would carry her.

Pam followed the road as far as time would allow her to go. She could feel her skin itch; it was sunrise in less than half an hour. She verged off the main road and up a winding dirt track. With a stroke of luck the end of the track brought a derelict house. Hardly luxury, but needs must.

"Welcome to Bon Temps," she spoke sarcastically, shutting off the engine.

"It's – nice," Jessica smiled, "Sorta."

"I never thought I'd say this, let alone do this again but – Jessica could you be a dear and help me bury myself?"

"Bury your—"

"Time is pressing kitten – I might just fry soon enough."

"Erm right, better be quick."

By the time Jessica had got out of the car and unloaded it, Pam had dug herself a hole. Jessica observed her cringing as she climbed inside. She picked up the shovel that Pam had found. The sun was beginning to crack across the horizon.

"Kitten – please," Pam insisted.

"Right – s-sorry."

Jessica worked as quickly as possible, shovelling dirt on top of the vampire. Pam was cringing with each shovel full, and Jessica was amazed that she herself was too. She found it odd and quite a shame to hide how beautiful Pam usually looked – even covered in blood and dirt.

"One more left," she spoke to the blonde, who was trying her best not to look too displeased.

"Good, because as much as I like looking at you from this angle," she smirked tilting her head so she could almost see up her skirt, "I need to – burrow," she shuddered.

Jessica knelt down beside her, observing the sky quickly. The sun was nearly halfway up.

"We'll never be able to watch the sunrise together," she mused gently.

Pam couldn't bring herself to come back with another quip. It touched her heart – which she'd only just got in touch with herself.

"Let's just get me buried, yes?"

Jessica nodded and began scraping the remainders of dirt across to Pam. She had it ready in a heap to cover her up.

"One more thing," Pam spoke up, twitching her head, signalling for Jessica to lean down. And when she did – she kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good morning Kitten I'll see you tonight."

**Part 4**

_She was running, something was after her – someone. She kept tripping over her own feet, her clumsiness still inevitable, even in life or death situations. She couldn't keep it up, her muscles were burning. Whatever – whoever – was chasing her was really fast, too fast. Her legs couldn't carry her much further._

_Jessica leapt over a fallen tree, surprising even herself. For one moment she glanced back, it cost her. She tumbled head first into the dirt, rolling over on the bracken._

_There was no time to pick herself up and dust herself off. Who she was running from was behind her. She could sense it, she could feel it. Her heart hammered in her chest, mouth dry and teeth chattering with fear._

"_Now now little one – don't be scared."_

_It was either bravery or foolishness on her part, but Jessica risked turning around to face the voice._

"_Pam?"_

_It was. She loomed over her in the same thing she wore when they met – a black leather corset and skirt. There was not a scratch upon her. No dirt or sweat or – blood. She was perfect, beautiful, alluring._

"_It is you!" she whispered, her eyes wide and innocent._

"_I told you I wouldn't leave you," her familiar voice soothed. Pam crouched down and stroked her cheek, her kiss ghosting over her lips._

_The eagerness that filled Jessica had been surprising too. From that small gesture she found herself pushing closer to the blonde vampire. Her mouth crushing against Pam's with a hunger she'd never felt before._

_Pam responded just as hungrily. She pushed Jessica back against the forest floor, the kiss deepening. Her cool hands wandered underneath the girl's top. She moaned into Jessica's mouth because of the heat – her pulse. The moan caused Jessica to blush even further._

_Her vampire pulled back. Jessica leaned up, her hands seeking her out, but Pam just pushed her back to the ground. Her cool hands that were once so delicate ripped off her blouse. Jessica was too shocked to protest. She screamed only when Pam's fangs descended._

Jessica woke, her hair clinging to her brow. She sat up, her hands instinctively moved to her neck and with relief she found no traces of blood or bite marks. She let out breath and fell back against the lumpy mattress. It was just a dream, a silly and unrealistic dream.

She smiled to herself, musing. The sun had just set, and Pam would be waking soon. She was just outside, her vampire – wow that sounded weird.

She laughed turning over onto her side. Her contentment shattered as a hand grabbed her by the throat. Her scream was cut off midway as she was hoisted off the bed and into the air by a phantom arm. She was too busy struggling against it to know who or what was doing this to her. But as much as she kicked, or punched, or pulled against the force, the tighter the grip got. Jessica was spluttering now, her thoughts screaming for Pam.

And there she was – filthy but still gorgeous. Jessica couldn't even manage a smile, she didn't have time. Pam reacted quickly. Her manicured hand ripped a leg off a nearby chair, she plunged said leg deep into Longshadow's chest.

Jessica only recognised him when his grip loosened around her neck. His blank expression fixed on her for a fraction of a moment, and then all life went from his eyes. Blood spurted from his gaping mouth, which soon – along with the rest of his body – dissolved into a pile of blood and guts.

She fell back on the bed with a thud. Blood covered her from head to toe, soaking through her sundress. Pam observed her carefully. She hadn't screamed or shouted – yet. The vampire reached for her, only to find that as soon as she did her kitten cried.

"Jessica," she whispered softly, enveloping her in an embrace, "I'd never let anyone hurt you."

She herself was shaking. She knew the consequences of killing her own kind, they didn't have much time. Eric was already on his way, she felt it in her blood. As soon as he saw Longshadow's remains Pam knew he'd have no other choice but to take her to the Magister. Child or not, Eric was still bound by duty as sheriff. She'd seen vampires punished for less.

"I-I know – I just had a dream, and then...then..." Jessica sobbed into her shoulder, soaking her dirty cardigan. Pam stroked her hair, trying to still her shaking.

"I know – it's hard," she pulled back, looking into her eyes, "But you have to be strong for me, ok? We don't have much time."

Jessica nodded in reply, reluctantly letting go of the blonde. She'd never been one to have much responsibility, but now it felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

They were back in the car; Eric was near – too near. She'd never been one to flee before, but this time was different. She couldn't – she wouldn't let anyone harm Jessica. Pam still didn't understand the full extent of her feelings for the human. Truthfully she'd felt nothing like it before, even in her human life. But right now, right here, Jessica was everything to her, and she had never been one to want to lose anything, let alone everything.

"You sure you have everything?" Pam asked as she started the engine, Jessica buckled up. She had to admit, even now, she looked quite irresistible in a pair of hot pants – she silently thanked Ginger for that, but not for her taste in skirts, she was trying to take her mind off the leather miniskirt she'd been lumbered with.

"Yes," Jessica replied with a nod.

"Good, make sure you have money and food and whatever it is you humans need."

"You say that like you never were one," Jessica snapped. Pam glanced at her in surprise.

She shrugged, turning her eyes back to the road,

"Well obviously I was, but quite frankly I'm rather glad I don't remember."

"Why – too scared to feel anything?"

The vampire swerved the car, almost hitting a tree. She turned back onto the road sharply, a passing car honking their horn as they too swerved out of the way to miss collision. Pam flipped them off. She pulled over, turning to face Jessica – a little spitfire that she realised she'd just released.

"You dare even say that to me?"

"I dare!" Jessica shouted, her voice cracking with fear. Pam was flinching this time.

"You listen little girl and you listen well. I have sacrificed everything for you – everything."

"You just killed two men in the space of a day!"

"Two men who were going to kill you Jessica," Pam sighed, hitting the steering wheel in frustration, "And there's another on his way, another who I love, who is my maker – my creator. And yet here I am with you, protecting you, choosing you over him."

"But that's what scares me," Jessica whispered, her voice small and fragile.

Pam rolled her eyes,

"Oh please – you should have thought about that before you even came to Fangtasia."

"Yeah?" Jessica snapped, hurt, "Well I wish I did now – at least I wouldn't have to be stuck with you!"

Pam hissed, her body reacting purely on instinct. She pinned Jessica down in her seat, fangs showing, hurt in her eyes.

"You should think before you speak little girl."

"I do," she whispered in reply. Pam backed off then, wiping furiously at the bloody tears that had formed underneath her eyes.

"A-Are you—"

"Crying?" she laughed, "Come on – I'm not that heartless."

Jessica winced, tentatively reaching out and brushing a droplet of blood away with her thumb.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think, you're right I didn't think," she sighed, "I should be grateful."

There was a pregnant silence; Pam was the one to break it.

"No, you're right. Sometimes I forget how it must feel to be human. I've never wanted to feel that until now – until I met you."

Jessica smiled in response, stroking the side of her cool cheek.

"We're in this together, I-I know that. I'm just not used to being so – free."

"You're not used to vampires."

"That too I suppose."

They both laughed. Pam studied her with gentle eyes. It was surprising, all of it – fresh and new. She leaned over, her lips about to touch Jessica's. The phone rang.

"I thought I left my cell," she cursed, the incessant buzzing annoying her. She leaned over into the back of the car, but Jessica had beaten her to it. She pulled the phone out of her bag, blushing deeply.

"You did leave your cell – I didn't."

Pam looked at the caller ID – unknown,

"Do you want me to answer?"

Jessica nodded.

Pam pressed the green call button and held the silver device to her ear. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, and after a moment answered the phone coolly.

"Yes?"

"Pamela," her maker spoke in such a disappointed tone, "You didn't call."

She froze for just a moment, Jessica watching with a worried expression. The vampire grew deadly still and silent. But Pam could see him there in the house they just came from, standing over Longshadow's remains.

"You can see I didn't have time – Eric. Such pressing matters are at hand."

"Indeed they are child. I never thought you could be so foolish."

"Foolish? You used to complain that I was unfeeling and cold."

"I can see how wrong I was. You killed one of our own – for that—"

"Eric, don't," she sighed, "After everything."

She closed her eyes, old memories coming back to her. In his next words, she knew he had done the same.

"Exactly – we have seen so much together."

"And we still can – sometime."

"You know I am bound by duty. You know what this means."

"I am well aware Eric."

"Please," he spoke in a hushed tone, as if afraid that someone would overhear, "Stop this silliness. I can fix it – just come back to me."

"I'm sorry," she sighed once more, her eyes meeting Jessica's, "I love you, but—"

"You love her more?" he questioned, "Is that what it is Pam – love?"

Her tone lowered, the language she spoke literally changing to something only he and she could understand.

"Yes – I love her."

"Then change her – become her maker."

"I can't," she choked, and those words Eric didn't question, "I cannot take her life."

"You already have."

She hung up, handing the phone back to Jessica. The girl kept quiet, but she knew – at least she assumed she did.

"Let's go."

Pam started the engine once more, wheels skidding and kicking up dust from the road. Eric would pursue, but she could tell he was giving her a head start.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Monroe."

"M-Monroe – but they'll still find us there."

Pam smirked,

"I know somewhere further north. We'll catch a plane – we'll get lost."

**Part 5**

"You know those things cost a fortune," Jessica spoke awkwardly, trying to fill the silence. Pam had opened up the mini bar and was in the process of warming up a bottle of b negative blood.

"They'll charge you at least double," the redhead continued, talking to Pam's back. She dared herself to step closer. The vampire was on edge, each move Jessica made she twitched. Not that Jessica understood why.

"Well – you'll be pleased to know I'm not paying for it."

Jessica frowned at Pam's biting tone as if she had been just that – bitten.

"There's no need—"

Pam turned on her, cutting Jessica off mid sentence. She grabbed the girl by her sleeve and threw her on the hotel bed. Her eyes wide in terror, Jessica screamed, but Pam blocked her mouth with her palm. Her fangs were drawn – she was poised, rabid, and desperate to feed. It had been the ping of the microwave that subdued her urge, bringing her back to reality. She peeled herself away from a shaking Jessica.

"I-I'm sorry," she spoke uncharacteristically quiet, "It won't happen again."

Without a second thought or glance, she crossed the room to the microwave at vampire speed. Almost wolfishly she gulped the blood down, not stopping to glance back at the terrified human – the human she had already risked everything for.

Jessica watched her, sitting up on the bed. She didn't move from the spot where she sat. She was frightened obviously, but yet she'd never felt so safe. It was as if before she met Pam there had been no one, and without Pam she'd be alone. It was right, at least it felt right.

Maybe it was love, she wasn't sure she hadn't been in love before. But Jessica sure as hell knew she wasn't afraid. She also knew that only a fool would admit to a vampire that, well, she kind of liked the idea of Pam biting her – feeding from her – it made her warm inside. The thought alone made her blush.

"What are you grinning at?" Pam asked, her voice back to normal, yet it still held an inquisitive edge.

Jessica didn't even notice. Her hands flew to her face; she let out a small breath clearly embarrassed.

"Oh come on – spit it out," Pam insisted with a small smile – a real smile. She crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to the redhead. It wasn't hard for her to admit that she found the thought of feeding from her rather – irresistible. The two bottles of tru blood she'd just consumed only just sated her thirst – she'd need to feed properly by the end of the night, just not from Jessica. And Pam could tell by the look in her eye, it was the same look that every fangbanger had. Jessica was turned on by the idea, but Jessica was just too...special.

"Well," Jessica spoke in a whisper, clearing her throat, "I guess – I didn't mind you getting mad at me."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"No –no really I didn't."

Jessica leaned across, her hand touching Pam's shoulder. The blonde's eyebrow shot up as she eyed the girl.

"You should have minded. I – would have minded."

"But I'm not you."

"No – clearly you're not."

Her human leaned even closer to her, their hands touching where the mattress dipped. Pam closed her eyes, trying not to scare the girl. She had to fight off the urge to moan aloud – she was intoxicating.

"But I like you," Jessica whispered, her lips only a hairsbreadth from Pam's.

"Kitten – you don't know what you're saying."

"I do," she replied softly, "I may not have felt this before, but I know it's real. I know you ain't glamoured me. I know you wouldn't hurt me either – even if you wanted to."

"You would willingly give yourself to me?"

"Yes," Jessica breathed. Her lips tentatively touched Pam's. She too had to close her eyes as soon as Pam responded.

It wasn't rough or even chaste. The kiss wasn't like anything they'd had before. It wasn't a stolen peck or a shared moment between friends. This was them and it was real. It didn't matter that one was dead and the other wasn't, none of that mattered. They were just Pam and Jessica. At least that was what Jessica thought.

Pam pulled back quickly, gasping. It was like drowning, or the closest thing to it. She may have been immortal but this girl; this girl would be the death of her.

"I can't – I'm sorry."

Jessica tugged her arm softly back, her look pleading and confused,

"Oh come on – it's not like we haven't kissed before."

"Yes but," Pam sighed; she couldn't tell her the truth, her fear. It was taking all of her strength not to drain the girl right here and now, "This is different."

"How is it different?"

"It just is!"

The vampire stood up, throwing on a jacket. She had to get the bloodlust out of her system; she couldn't be around Jessica right now.

"Tell me how!" the girl snapped causing her to flinch. Pam turned around to see her literally plead, "You can't say you don't have feelings for me, I know you do. Why else would you help me – save me?"

She didn't answer. Her kitten looked as if she'd been kicked. If she was to answer she'd bleed everywhere, and that wasn't good in any situation.

"I want to do this. I want to be with you – I'm scared. I can't lose you," she continued, "Please don't leave me here."

There was yet more silence. With all her strength and willing Pam made it to the hotel room door. Somehow managing to function, she tried her best to ignore Jessica's words, but it took a lot to stop herself taking her there and then.

"I'll be back before sundown."

Rhodes had been a wise decision. The city was teeming with afterlife, and surprisingly not just the vampire kind. Pam was no fool; Eric would have had to tell others of her 'betrayal'. She knew full and well the punishment for killing another of her kind – five years in a coffin chained with silver. Although in aid of a human, she imagined it would be a true death.

But even the memory of Longshadow with his hand around Jessica's neck made her blood boil.

Luckily Pam knew the city fairly well. She'd been here a few times with Eric on business; therefore she knew the right places to go to feed. This place wasn't at all like Shreveport, it had a certain air about it – you didn't get any old hick willingly tilting their neck for you.

She headed down a back alley to a more unsavoury part of town. Although Rhodes was most certainly open about vampire culture some places were still off the radar – like the place she was headed to tonight.

Pam slipped inside the club doors, ignoring the techno music that invaded her ears – music wasn't like was when she was still a newborn.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, Pam just rolled her eyes trying not to seem too obvious about who she was – just in case. She bit back a quip about his glow in the dark attire.

"Gin – and tonic," she sighed, turning away as he made the drink. She eyed the dance floor with dismay. None of the humans even seemed remotely interesting, that was the first time she'd thought that – anywhere. Jessica certainly was having an effect on her. She suppressed yet another moan at the thought of devouring the redhead.

"Ahem," the bartender spoke up, tapping Pam on the shoulder. Abruptly she turned around and handed him a ten dollar bill. His eyes narrowed; if she hadn't been on the down low she'd have hurt him by now. Instead she picked up her glass and swallowed the clear liquid in one gulp, slamming the empty tumbler on the bar.

"Problem?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The bartender just skulked off to the till and she laughed muttering, "Amateurs."

She left him with the change; Ginger's credit card was certainly getting a run for its money.

Pam weaved her way through the crowd of sweaty humans, after a while it seemed they noticed her. It was like the parting of the red sea, except with a lot more sexual gestures. She had to admit she liked it, even if they were all unappealing; it was nice to know she still had her 'touch'.

"Excuse me," a voice sounded in her ear. She was tapped on her shoulder again, and turned around, greeted by a young blonde female.

"Yes?" Pam replied, the girl visibly quivering in what seemed to be pleasure.

"I just wanted to see your face. I needed to meet you," she sighed, her voice far away, "You're so beautiful."

Pam quickly stopped her hand from touching her cheek. She held it in midair, the girl looking confused.

"You're high aren't you?" she asked bluntly.

The girl laughed,

"No – I'm free."

Pam rolled her eyes. Even though Rhodes was supposed to be more 'sophisticated' than Shreveport, fangbangers were still fangbangers the world over.

"Come with me."

She led the girl by her hand into the ladies room. She willingly tagged along, and without asking her or even glamouring her she pulled Pam in for an embrace. Her lips kissed the vampire's neck softly.

"I honour you," she whispered, her neck fully exposed.

Pam shut her eyes, trying to clear her head. Jessica was all she could think of, and as a matter of fact, along with the guilt that entailed she found it made the bloodlust that much stronger. Her fangs were mere inches away from the girl's artery. She could hear her heartbeat, she could feel it race under her thin, human, skin.

"What is your name?" she ground out.

"April," the girl replied with a ragged breath.

"Such a sweet name," Pam whispered, "But not sweet enough."

Her fangs pierced April's flesh. She was the one who clung to Pam, her arms wrapped around her waist, her bodyweight keeping the vampire against the wall. She cried out, her eyes rolling back into her head.

People walked in and out of the bathroom as if nothing was out of the ordinary. But Pam didn't register their faces anyway. She kept feeding from the girl, not noticing her body grow limp. She imagined Jessica, imagined the girl writhing underneath her – dear god did that make her want more.

"Well, well – what do we have here?"

Her eyes shot up. She literally dropped the girl, wiping blood off of her mouth. She shouldn't have kept her guard down.

"Nan," Pam greeted as brazenly as she could manage.

April stirred on the floor, giggling to herself. Nan pushed her out of the way with her foot.

"Pamela De Beauford - you're Eric's child aren't you?"

Pam shrugged, not answering with a yes or no – not yet.

"You are," Nan continued, a smirk forming in recognition, "So you chose Rhodes, of all places."

"I was just visiting – as we all do."

She tried to step past the other vampire but was blocked by the woman's hand. She knew better than to protest.

"For the short term or the long term?" came Nan's question, her face merely inches from Pam's.

April had managed to stumble to her feet, using the sink for support, she interrupted the exchange.

"I want you – I'm so hot for you."

Nan eyed the girl and then Pam, laughing,

"She is not possibly—"

"No – she isn't!" Pam snapped glaring at the stupid human. April backed off slowly, sinking down into one of the cubicles.

Nan laughed, wiping mock tears from her eyes.

"Oh dear – how the mighty have fallen. I used to have a good impression of you. I thought you were a loyal and proud vampire."

"And you are?" she challenged, "Nan Flanagan – American Vampire League. You and I both know it's all just words."

"That's where you're wrong."

Nan pushed her back against the basin; literally she lifted Pam up and sat her on top of it. Pam didn't protest, not that she didn't want to. Her mind kept thinking of Jessica, back in the hotel room, she wouldn't endanger her not even for her own welfare. She couldn't even feed from her for god sake!

"You are so wrong little deputy," Nan whispered, laughing at her own joke, "I am powerful. If I wanted, I could have you brought to justice right here and right now."

"Then why don't you?" Pam challenged back, Nan's body pushing its way between her legs. She raised an eyebrow, only to be greeted with yet another smirk.

"I think I can find at least one good use for you yet."

Pam couldn't hold back her groan as Nan bit down upon her earlobe. Her hand slowly moved up the vampire's inner thigh, fingers stopping inches away from her panties.

"Jessica?" she whispered, glancing up at the other woman. She had to fight back her instincts and desire. Her imagination worked overtime, she could almost feel Nan inside of her.

"Will be safe," Nan teased, a digit pushing the damp cloth aside that kept her from Pam, "And will remain human – for the time being."

"If?" Pam's voice hitched up an octave.

"I get to play with you...whenever I want."

Nan pushed a manicured finger into Pam's opening. The blonde shuddered, her hand moving to Nan's wrist, pushing her deeper. Pam shamelessly moaned aloud, her own way of agreeing to Nan's deal. Her fingers went to her clit; she worked herself into a frenzy, the other vampire still inside of her.

She would do anything for Jessica, but what she wouldn't give for this to be her. She imagined it, almost too well.

"Jessica."

**Part 6**

The sun had risen and set once already. Pam awoke with a clouded mind – highly unusual for a vampire of her age. She was in a hotel room; she could make that much out. She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes, instinctively seeking out Jessica. There was a light coming from the crack underneath the bathroom door, Pam knocked lightly ready to apologise for returning back late – she must have right?

The door opened. Instead of her kitten emerging, Nan Flanagan stood there with wet hair and just a robe hanging loosely from her shoulders.

"All yours – dear," she spoke with a wink and a grin, brushing past the other blonde. Pam turned, eyes glaring at her back.

"Where's Jessica?" she demanded, getting only a laugh in reply.

Fury fuelling her Pam sped at Nan and caught her off guard. She pushed her to the floor, and flipped her over. Her hands pinned her arms by her head, fangs drawn in a snarl.

"Where is she?" she repeated with a hiss.

Nan raised an eyebrow,

"You honestly don't remember?"

Pam pushed down on her arms causing the other woman to wince.

"You came here with me Pam," Nan insisted, "Jessica was left where you left her – I assume wherever you planned on staying last night."

She let go of Nan, backing up quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she rushed past the other vampire, trying to find her clothes. Jessica had been left all night and now all day, what if she'd gone looking for her? What if someone else had her – found her?

"What's the rush?" Nan whispered, holding Pam still by her arms. The blonde didn't move, only out of frustration. She couldn't find her clothes anywhere. Nan sensed her feelings by her look.

"Oh dear," she sighed sarcastically, "Don't worry I had some clothes brought up for you. Why don't you go take a shower and we'll go fetch your little – pet, together."

"No – there is no together, there is no us."

Nan slowly loosened her grip on Pam, taking a small step back. She let out a breath as the other vampire turned to face her. Nan's expression conveyed hurt, a hurt that could not and did not fool Pam.

"As you wish," she spoke, holding her hands up in defeat. It caused Pam to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What?" Nan continued, "I can't force you to stay. Though I have to admit, I really wish you would."

Pam laughed,

"Somehow I can't imagine that you would let me leave, not without a catch."

"There's no catch."

"You don't fool me Nan," Pam replied as she stalked past the other woman again.

Nan chuckled,

"Your clothes are in the drawer."

She'd been waiting all day and all night, Pam still hadn't returned. Jessica hoped that she hadn't run way, though she doubted she would leave her – she wouldn't, would she?

When she got her hands on her she'd kill her for putting her through this. That is if vampires could really be killed. Well – not literally.

She felt like screaming, her eyes kept focusing on the door. Once or twice she had imagined the handle moving, but that was just hope. She didn't want to leave just in case Pam did indeed come back, from what the vampire had said to her Rhodes could be dangerous for a lone human. If she had gotten herself into a compromising situation, it wouldn't help.

Jessica sighed again, her hands bunching up in her hair. She sat heavily on the chair in their room, misty eyes staring once more at the door.

Had she scared her? Pam wasn't used to feeling things, maybe she'd hit a nerve? God – if she had...

"Pam?"

The door definitely opened now. Jessica stood up too quickly; she was across the room before she saw who was behind the door. It certainly wasn't the woman she loved.

"Wait – w-where's Pam?" her mouth managed a quiet stutter.

Two hooded men entered the room. She could hear one laugh, but the other didn't make a sound. They didn't show their faces, not that they stayed long. Before their hands grabbed her she just knew that they were vampires, who else would know about her? Who else would want to hurt her? Did they want to hurt her? Had they hurt Pam?

She went without much of a struggle, almost willingly – she just hoped that Pam was ok wherever she was.

"Kitten – I'm so sorry I didn't mean to leave you, I hope you've been—"

She stopped deadpan in the doorway. Jessica wasn't here, she couldn't smell her – couldn't feel the pull of her heartbeat. Something wasn't right, something was off.

"Shit!"

Pam overturned the room, looking everywhere, trying to find any clue as to why she would leave, and when, and who with. There was certainly no sign of struggle, although more of her kind had been involved.

"Pamela – are you alright?"

"Nan," she hissed, turning in the doorway, "Where is she?"

Nan Flanagan held her hand to her chest, her mouth opening as she gasped.

"I do declare, I don't know what you're accusing me of now," she pouted, "I only came to see if I could help."

Her eyes were starting to sting – she would not have the bleeds in front of the Vampire League bitch.

"Then help me find her," she tried to stay cool, shrugging to try and seem less perturbed, "You have people who work for you – I've seen it."

There was a slight pause in which Pam observed Nan weigh up the pros and cons of the situation.

"As much as I would like to my dear, I can't just send those who work for me off willy-nilly – especially in search of a human."

Pam could feel her eyes on her. They were giving her a seductive glance, examining her from tip to toe. She knew it very well, though she was not usually the one on the receiving end of that look.

"Still," Nan continued and Pam physically shuddered, "I don't like to see you look so sad. So I'll help the best I can. Only if you help me in return."

There was a hidden smirk, a secret smile of satisfaction on Nan's face.

"What is it you want?" Pam replied in such a naive way, even for her standards.

"Why you of course," Nan openly grinned.

Pam had no choice but to oblige.

Her eyes were open but she couldn't see. She'd tried moving her hands, but they were tied above her head. She'd been blindfolded and gagged and there was no way out of it. Jessica assumed she was food – a midnight snack.

There was no way of telling where she was, or if indeed she was alone. She assumed she had just herself as company, but she kept hearing faint voices from where she gathered was the next room.

"She'll be back soon."

"We'll have to keep the bitch quiet."

A laugh,

"Yeah it'll be pretty hard without sinking my teeth into her – God she smells nice."

"Can I get you a True Blood?" asked Nan as soon as they went back to her room. Pam could tell just exactly where the League's budget went, "Sorry it's not the real thing – I didn't have time to fetch a proper meal for us."

"Its fine – I've drank worse," she replied, remembering back to a time when she fed from a trucker – anything to keep her mind off the real situation.

There was a familiar scent in the air. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Oh I'm sorry, the boys fed before leaving – can't go hunting for a human on an empty stomach. It could end messy."

"Quite."

Pam took a seat upon the leather couch, eyes examining the far door. Something wasn't quite right. Either that or her imagination was working overtime. She imagined her Kitten in all sorts of unsavoury situations, it just turned her stomach.

"No thanks," she sighed, passing up the warmed bottle of blood that Nan handed to her. The other vampire set it down on the coffee table, frowning slightly.

"You need to drink."

"Yeah – well, need and want are two different things. I don't want it."

"Suit yourself," Nan shrugged, sipping from her own bottle, "What is the fascination with the human anyway?"

"What's your fascination with me?"

"Touché."

She didn't feel the need to answer Nan's question, even when the other blonde decided to move closer. Her hand touched her hair, gently stroking the blonde locks away from her pale neck.

"I'll go first shall I?" her voice practically purred in her ear, "I think you're positively odd. You are so cold and yet you love a lesser life form. Why would a lion love little baby piglet?"

Pam flinched, but did not move away. She cleared her throat,

"Did I say it was love?"

"Actions speak louder than words – your actions were screaming my dear. You killed a vampire, one of your own kind to keep a pet. An innocent pet at that. Where's the fun?"

"I might have been saving that for later," Pam shrugged, turning to face the blonde. Her hand touched Nan's cheek, "You of all people should know how boring this life can get. I wanted to play with my food."

She tried her best to be convincing. Her suspicions were too high. Jessica was close, she could feel her. There was no way she was going to get hurt, not while she was here. She just had to play Nan at her own game – she couldn't let her know her thoughts. There was a high price on her head after all.

"She must be delicious then."

"Oh – divine."

"You of all people should know how boring this life can get. I wanted to play with my food."

That was Pam. Pam was here. Did she know? Had this been a setup? What was this?

Jessica tried to scream for help, but only a muffled cry came out – a cry that was cut short. She wasn't alone in her 'prison'. Nan had made her 'boys' babysit her, or at least that was what they called it. The two of them tried to be quiet, and together they tried to keep her quiet, which was proving to be difficult.

"Make another sound and I'll rip your throat out."

"Do you want me to really make you scream?"

"I'll just knock you out, then you won't even be able to hear them at it – nah I'd miss the fun."

The threats were hollow; Jessica knew Nan wouldn't want her hurt. Pam wouldn't be pleased, and right now she knew that she liked Pam – she liked her a lot by the sounds of it.

She spent until sunrise listening to her love's quiet moans, and Nan's not so quiet cries of pleasure. The thought of them together made her want to cry – she did at times, but the blindfold made it harder than it was. The voice in her mind had to keep telling her that Pam didn't mean it, she couldn't have meant it. There was no way she meant any of it.

But time went by, and although she'd been kept fed and watered, it continued. Neither Nan or Pam checked on her – Pam maybe didn't know she was there? She told herself that as well, and believed it to be true.

Until what felt like a week or so later.

The nights of being by her side had paid off. It was all meaningless to Pam, but not to Nan. There were hushed words in the night, and the vampire honestly believed she was falling for her. It was both good and bad. Good, to keep her fooled and keep her here so she could rescue Jessica. Bad, that Jessica was here and that it hadn't been her.

Pam hated herself for that. She should have taken the chance to love her while she had it, she shouldn't have even left that night! If her Kitten had heard the past few nights—

There was no doubt in Pam's mind that she had.

"I wish I didn't have to go to work tonight," Nan sighed, as she kissed Pam's cheek, bidding her goodbye, "At least I'll have you waiting for me when I get back."

"I'll always be waiting," Pam whispered, her stomach churning in disgust and excitement. Tonight she'd be left alone. Nan was an idiot to trust her, but tonight was the night.

"Good – I'll miss you."

The door opened, Jessica instinctively curled in on herself as much as possible. Being unable to see where she was for the past few days had really heightened her hearing. She could tell just who was approaching by their footsteps. Usually it was the 'boys', sometimes Nan – though that was very rare – tonight however it was someone else altogether.

"Puumm," she attempted her muffled version of 'Pam'. It worked.

For the first time in what seemed like months her blindfold was taken off. The gag was pulled away from her mouth too. Jessica gasped, moving her jaw in a weird motion. The light was blinding even though the room was dark. Her eyes took too long to adjust, but when they did, she saw a very tired looking Pam.

"Pam," she repeated the sound of her own voice was foreign to her.

It took too long for a response. Jessica's eyes searched her. There was still love there, behind those eyes and the blood that clouded them.

"Kitten," her blonde love choked in reply, "I'm so sorry."

It didn't take long for her to snap the rope that kept Jessica's arms tied. It didn't take long to kiss her either. Nor did it take long for Jessica to respond – just as needing as Pam was.

However it did take a while for each of them to let go of one another. Though Jessica's weak hand still held a grip on Pam's, she couldn't help but smile even though she couldn't imagine how bad she looked.

"You're skin and bones," Pam stated worriedly, Jessica shook her head.

"They tried to feed me – I refused – I couldn't."

Pam understood that feeling,

"You need to stay strong Jessica – I love you. I don't want to lose you."

That lifted a weight off Jessica's shoulders.

"S-So what I heard—"

Pam's grimace made Jessica stop.

"It meant nothing, you should know that. She had you – she is powerful. What could I do?"

"Say no," the human whispered in a weak voice, her body shaking.

"And let you die – no way."

Pam tilted her head up, her eyes looking down into her human's.

"There is only one way."

"What—"

"Nan won't stop. I don't know what her sick little obsession with me is, but it won't end. She knows I'm valuable right now, many are looking for me. And she'll use you—"

"Pam," Jessica whispered, "I'll do anything so I could stay with you – do you know that?"

The blonde blinked, clearly shocked and for once not able to hide it.

"No."

"Well now you do," her human smiled, "I would become one of you, if it would mean we could be together."

Pam opened her mouth to speak. Jessica didn't understand the full extent of what she was saying, though her shaking hand silenced her still – obviously unwilling to listen.

"I think I understand what it is to be a maker Pam. I think – I know I want you to be my maker. I want you to make me what you are. I don't want to lose you."

"They will still probably kill me," Pam shrugged, her words blunt and to the point. Jessica didn't even flinch.

Pam thought of Eric. She could see his face now, hear his voice. Their tie was endless. She loved him and was so loyal—

"Please?" Jessica interrupted, causing Pam's thoughts to wander off track. She could feel her own maker in her blood; she knew he was not far from Rhodes. He would be there and she – she would be there for Jessica. Forever.

"Alright Kitten."

**Part 7**

_Pam held Jessica's lifeless frame in her arms. It was over they had lost. Nan Flanagan had gotten her way, she'd drained her dry while Pam was forced to watch. It had been the Magister's ruling that she would witness the heinous act, and remain helpless all the same. He said he felt creative and that was the first part of Pam's punishment._

_The second part was to be that she herself would bury the body._

_The last that she would have to remain with Nan for an eternity – forever knowing the reason why, that part hurt the most. _

"Pam?"

She opened her eyes, rubbing them profusely. How long had they been here?

"Jessica," she whispered softly, "It's alright my love – its ok."

The blonde rushed to her Kitten's side, cradling her head in her arms. She smiled down at her gently, gaining a weak smile back.

Jessica was no longer the weak and frail human girl that Pam had fallen for. She turned her. She had no choice but to. For what was it for a vampire to love a human, or a human to love a vampire – it was dangerous, too dangerous.

"You fell asleep," Jessica laughed weakly, gaining another smile from Pam. She gently moved red tendrils of hair from her face kissing her cheek.

"I shouldn't have," she admitted with a guilt ridden voice. Nan could be back any moment, and Eric was close. Pam would have at least one fight on her hands and Jessica was in no condition to defend herself. She was still changing – it had been mere hours.

"You need to rest," Jessica smiled softly, reading Pam's expression like an open book.

"You more so – you're still changing," Pam had to look away. She shivered with the memory of the redhead's blood. The taste, the feeling, and the pull – she knew Jessica felt that pull now too. Her maker was calling, "You must try and rest as much as you can. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you a proper burial."

"I don't need that," her kitten whispered.

"But each and every—"

"We aren't exactly a conventional couple – are we?"

"I suppose not my child."

Jessica pushed herself upright, her back leaning against her maker. Pam cradled her, rolling up her sleeve. She offered her wrist to Jessica, her eyes closing seeing the scene through her child's eyes.

"Drink," she spoke forcefully, but no force was needed. Jessica sunk her teeth through Pam's flesh, pulling the cool liquid through her teeth with force.

It was a feeling that was almost erotic. It caused Pam to throw her head back, crying out her Kitten's name. Others had fed from her before, but nothing like this. She almost envied Eric, for knowing this feeling and not divulging...all those years ago.

Amazingly Pam had not felt Jessica move away from her. She had not felt her lips on her neck. It was only the slight stinging of her wrist that brought her back to reality. She fell back against the cool floor; bringing her wrist to her mouth she sealed the wound.

"You need to lick after—"

Jessica's mouth silenced her words. She could taste her own blood on her lips – it tasted bitter in itself, but Jessica's lips were sweet.

"I love you," her child whispered, pulling away for a moment. Her face smudged with crimson, Pam didn't dare think of her own appearance.

"I – love you too," she admitted quietly. Jessica knew it was quite a big feat for her to do so. Her chest swelled with pride, a feeling that passed on to the blonde, their connection becoming stronger.

"Do I have time?" Jessica asked softly, her whisper close to Pam's ear.

"Time for what?" her maker replied foolishly, full well knowing the hidden meaning behind Jessica's question.

"For me to show you how much I love you."

There was no hesitation in her words or in her actions. And although Pam knew they were already on borrowed time, she did not push Jessica away. Her love was strong enough now. She had to be – she was sure of it.

"We have all the time in the world."

Jessica crushed her lips against Pam's hungrily. She could never, she would never forget this moment, for as long as she existed. Her lips said the same thing, as if they were imprinting Pam's essence into her memory.

Pam responded automatically, unused to not having dominance over her lover. Somehow this felt right. She knew this was the way it should be, it was the way it should have been from the start. Her young love had a hidden strength and she certainly wasn't afraid to show it. It made her all the more willing to let her take the lead.

And lead Jessica did. As Pam's mouth opened her tongue slipping inside. For having been a virgin as a human she was secretly surprised at herself, but didn't want it to stop. She followed her heart – like she had done all along.

Her hands skimmed down Pam's body, gently moving underneath her top. Jessica mewled softly as she finally touched her bare skin – God how she had been longing for it. Her imagination had not done it justice. Pam's toned stomach, with its smooth surface glided underneath her fingertips almost like silk. The experience heightened by her new senses.

Jessica pushed her top up, letting it bunch underneath her breasts. Pam did not care for once – clothes were not important, Jessica could do anything to her, do anything with her, and she would still remain happy. Happy, really happy for the first time in her long life.

It was Pam's turn to mewl when soft lips kissed her skin. Her back arched into her touch, only wanting more. Nobody had ever made her do that before, not from a kiss.

But Jessica's kisses were different. They were powerful and wanting, yet soft and feather light – peaceful somehow.

"You're beautiful," Jessica whispered, her eyes glancing up to meet Pam's. If she could have blushed, she would have then.

"Nobody has ever said that," Pam admitted. But of course many people had said that to her, but none of them shared the meaning behind the words that Jessica had. None of them really meant it beyond words.

"They're idiots."

Her kitten regretfully moved up her body again, this time taking Pam's top with her. She pulled it up over her shoulders and discarding it across the room. She grinned kissing her once more, this time letting Pam gain a little dominance.

Pam pulled her close to her, rolling over so that Jessica was beneath her. Her knees rested either side of Jessica's hips as she paid the same worship to her body. She observed how pale her skin was, how beautiful it looked. How young and supple still. How she could still almost sink her teeth into it...

Her fangs had retracted; she scraped them across Jessica's bare stomach, moving downward in an agonisingly slow way that made her love shiver.

Pam slipped her hand up Jessica's soft leg; her finger's resting on her inner thigh. They both took a sharp intake of breath when Pam reached the damp outline of Jessica's panties.

Jessica froze, confusion and hurt flashing across Pam's face. She sat up quickly, Pam having no choice but to shift off of her.

"What is it my love?" she asked gently, Jessica hiding her face.

"I can't," she whispered, Pam recoiling, "I'm sorry."

Pam looked away ashamed. Of course...she hadn't before.

"Well – I won't force you to do something you don't want to," she spoke softly, her hand taking her child's, "You know that?"

It took a short while, but Jessica looked up and finally met her eyes. Pam observed the non human tears, and gently brushed the blood away.

"But I want to," she whispered.

Pam's touch lingered on her cheek, her thumb soothingly stroking underneath her eye,

"We have time."

"But we don't," Jessica sighed, sounding like a frustrated teenager – maybe that was because she was, "They'll come here and—"

Pam silenced her. Her fingers moved over her lips,

"We have forever Kitten."

"Oh how touching."

Neither had heard the door open, but Nan had witnessed the exchanged, a grin plastered across her face.

"Pamela – I think you and I need to visit an old friend."

Her two cronies pulled Pam away from Jessica. There wasn't much of a resistance, Pam knew better than to fight. Jessica was at their mercy.

"You two – keep the girl here," Nan ordered, her hand holding a firm grip on Pam's arm. Jessica's eyes pleaded with her. But she kept still on her maker's silent command, "Have fun – but don't kill her. We'll need her."

**Part 8**

Jessica screamed as a hand came over her mouth, her cry muffled.

"I've always wanted to do this," the brutish voice breathed in her ear – a voice she was too familiar with, and not by choice.

She struggled to the best of her ability. Her body was not yet strong enough to fight off an older vampire, her legs flailing and arms pulling fruitlessly at his.

The sound of fabric being torn stilled everything. Jessica's eyes widened as she glanced down, the hand over her mouth growing limp. Her skirt had been torn from her waist, but that wasn't all. Nan Flanagan's underling was choking. Her heightened senses picked up the smell of burning flesh before the smoke even began to rise; he struggled against a thick silver chain wrapped around his neck. Jessica didn't know if it was possible, but she swore she could see his face turn blue.

"Get up," another voice commanded. She did so as asked, recognising the face – Eric.

"Oh Eric – oh thank God!" she felt like kissing his feet, she probably did the way she crouched down below him.

"Get up child, we have no time – where is your maker?"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, power radiated from him. His expression was fraught with worry, but there was something deeper – turmoil. Jessica could tell it was partly her fault. Something within her made her want to beg for forgiveness, but something else stopped her – his commands.

"Nan Flanagan took her, I-I don't know where—"

"When did they leave?" he continued, leaving the youngling no time to react.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Will she—"

Eric cut her off, thrusting a hotel bathrobe in her face.

"They can't be far, put this on, we leave now."

"You know if it wasn't for all this protection you have – I'd kill you," Pam spat, literally on Nan.

Nan herself laughed, pulling at the silver chain that she'd adorned Pam's neck with,

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats."

Pam could see the hurt in Nan's eyes, she only laughed.

"Fool – for someone in power you don't have a clue."

Nan gave her a cutting glare. Even though Pam herself was dishevelled, bloodied and bruised, she held her ground.

"As if I would love you!" she spat again, earning a hard slap across the face. A sharp crack filled the air inside of the black limo.

Nan grabbed Pam's chin,

"You lie. See – I know you Pamela, I know your kind. Deep down you do feel, deep down you wanted me and you still do. You are the fool my dear."

She licked her cheek, laughing as the limo ground to a halt,

"And if I can't have you, then my dear I will have what you love most."

The door opened before she could reply. Hands forcefully pulled her outside, grabbing at her sides. She screamed as another silver bond held her wrists behind her back. She saw Nan exit from the other side of the car, laughing as she made her way behind the vehicle and toward Pam.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"What can we do?" Jessica asked panicked, clinging onto the inner handle of the car door for dear life. Eric drove like a madman around the streets of Rhodes.

"Don't ask questions," he snapped, in deep concentration.

Jessica obeyed his command, lowering her head but still clinging to the car.

The silence was only interrupted by the tires screeching as they twisted and turned, the car spinning every once in a while. Luckily Eric seemed in control of the vehicle – just. Still, even that kind of silence was deafening for Jessica. She wanted to cry, but that wouldn't help find Pam. She was fraught with worry, but couldn't express it. Though she sensed in her blood she was still alive – she felt her pull. She surmised Eric did too.

"I'm sorry," he said in a mere mutter. Jessica's acute hearing picking up his words instantly, "I know you mean a lot to her."

She stole a hesitant glance at the ancient vampire, her expression displaying both awe and worry.

"Thank you."

Eric nodded, his eyes focused on the road,

"She would never forgive me if I didn't protect you. But where we're going you will need to be on your guard. It will test your skills as both a vampire – and a lover."

"But I don't know what you—"

He looked her with a knowing smile,

"She is my child and you are hers – nothing can change that bond. You will find, there will be things you learn of one another without the other even realising."

She nodded in reply, swallowing hard. Pam was near.

The Magister's roaring laughter echoed across the otherwise empty parking lot. Apart from the sizable congregation of vampires, there wasn't a soul in sight. There were notable faces among the crowd, some Pam recognised, others she didn't and didn't really want to. They all gazed at her with humour.

"How does it feel to be sideshow attraction?" Nan whispered from above her, nudging her in the ribs with her shoe. The Magister had made her kneel before the woman, and beg for mercy. None of it changed the situation – though it earned a few laughs.

"Enough Nan!" he ruled. Pam felt her take a couple of steps back.

"I really don't know what to make of you," he pondered from his seat atop of a truck. His eyes seemed to drip ice, his grip tight on his silver tipped cane, "A vampire from a distinguished lineage, turning sour – it's such a shame."

Pam held her silence. She closed her eyes too weak to fight back, or to even speak. She would not cave; she could not – for Jessica's sake.

"Look at me!"

A cane hit her across the back, knocking her face first to the floor. She hadn't even heard him move from his 'throne', but the Magister towered above her. She did as asked, and looked at him, while struggling to pull herself upright with bound hands.

"Good bitch," his words earned another laugh from the crowd, "Humans usually put lame dogs down, you know."

Pam could almost feel the intensity of Nan's smirk.

Tires screeched yet again as Eric stopped the car next to the congregation. He unbuckled at lightning speed, Jessica followed suit. All eyes were on them as they ran to Pam's side. Eric saw the expression on Nan's face; he saw her eyes roll and wished he could just rip them out right here and now.

"Oh look – the cavalry have arrived!" the Magister roared with laughter, "Our little circus is complete – with clowns."

Jessica held onto Pam's hand, smiling weakly. She kissed her softly on her broken lips,

"I'm so sorry."

Pam's hand weakly squeezed Jessica's.

"Don't," she spoke barely audible, "I love you."

"It loves!" the Magister interrupted their exchange, laughing again. Both Eric and Nan stepped up to him.

"Magister," they began simultaneously. Much to Nan's dismay he motioned for the sheriff to speak first.

"Magister, I deeply regret my protégée's actions," he began, the Magister rolling his eyes, compelling him to speed up his plea, "I swear that she is of sound mind and body. She herself deeply regrets the events that have unfolded."

"She killed another of her kind."

"And turned a human to replace—"

"A human she killed said vampire for."

Pam watched the exchange, weakly holding onto Jessica. It didn't seem good; this was probably the last chance she would get to see her. She couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry I never got to make," she whispered, having to clear her throat, "Make love to you."

Jessica felt a trickle of blood run down her cheek,

"It's fine. We have all the time in the word – right?"

"Right."

"Excuse me," Nan cut into Eric's exchange, hearing too well the words that Pam and Jessica were sharing, "Forgive me Magister – no matter the reason, she needs to be punished."

Eric balled his fists, standing his ground. He shook his head, glancing back at his child.

"Quite right Nan," the Magister agreed, putting a stop to whatever Eric was to say next.

He addressed the full congregation, his eyes settling upon Nan Flanagan,

"I have decided – the standard form of punishment, although effective, is not suitable for this case."

The crowd gave a mixed reaction, whispers and doubts building the tension. Pam felt it, and if she was mortal her heart would have beat out of her chest.

"I feel that this – newborn," he ground out with contempt, "Would be suited to have a much better maker."

Jessica shook her head as a vampire neared her, pulling her away from Pam.

"No – no, no, no. No!"

"I hereby rule that Pamela Swinford De Beauford will not come in contact with her protégé until her guardian and ruler – Nan Flanagan, sees fit a time to release her. This newborn will obey to her as if she is her maker, and may not leave until such a time comes."

Pam didn't remember what happened after he said those words. She blacked out; at least she surmised she did. When looking back that part of the memory was always missing, like a piece out of a jigsaw puzzle. Maybe her mind didn't want to hold onto something so painful? She didn't want to remember Jessica being taken from her.


End file.
